Reboot: Yugioh 5ds
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Reboot of Yugioh 5ds
1. Meeting with the Rose

"Where am I? Emily! Emily, where are you!?" Asked Hope, as he appeared in an alleyway in New Domino City. Hope had just appeared from the Dimensional Vortex, after it sucked him out of the Yugioh dimension. "Well, I just hope she's okay" Said Hope, before he walked out of the alleyway, to see Lazer. "Hey, clown boy! Do you happen to know where we are?" Asked Hope. "Huh? Hey, do you want to enter the Fortune Cup?" Asked Lazer. "Ok, I guess I might as well enter" Said Hope. "Well, congratulations! This is all your going to need" Said Lazer, before he gave a piece of paper to Hope. "So, this tells me where I'll have to be I guess. And you'll tell your boss, or you'll just change the schedule" Said Hope. "Yep. I'll tell my boss that there will be two more contestants" Said Lazer. "Two? Who's the other" Asked Hope. "Some girl called Emily Dual" Said Lazer. "Do you know where she is?!" Asked Hope. "No. She basically just fell out of the sky. She could be anywhere right now" Said Lazer. "Great. Well, tell me if you find her" Said Hope. "What's your name?" Asked Lazer. "Hope" Said Hope. "Hope... what?" Asked Lazer. "Hope... Rosé Xiao? I don't know, I'll just go with Hope Oum or Hope Prior. Yeah, just go with Hope Izinski" Said Hope. "So, you don't have a last name?" Asked Lazer. "I don't remember it, so no" Said Hope. "Well, I'll see you later maybe" Said Lazer, as a big ballon inflated behind him and he flew away. "That is the weirdest thing that will probably ever happen to me" Said Hope. "An invitation to the Fortune Cup!? Well, I might as well take it from that boy" Thought Hunter Pace, who was in the alleyway.

20 minutes later, outside of Arcadia Movement Headquarters

"The Arcadia Movement's Headquarters! Wow! It's so much cooler in real life then seeing it on T. V" Thought Hope. Hope then walked inside, and almost walked into Akiza. "Sorry" Said Hope. "How old are you?" Asked Akiza. "15. And your Akiza! Wow, I'm such a huge fan! This must seem odd to you, and I do apologise, I'll explain during lunch, if you do want to get lunch with me" Said Hope, excitedly. "Well, I don't know if I can have lunch with you. Sorry" Said Akiza. "Please?" Asked Hope. "I think you should have lunch with him. I heard what he said, he seems so eager to tell you" Said Sayer. "And your Sayer" Said Hope. "Yep. Tell me, are you a huge fan of mine?" Asked Sayer. "Nope, you die" Thought Hope. "Yes, I am a fan of yours" Said Hope. "Ok. Akiza, why not have lunch with him in the cafe down the street?" Asked Sayer. "Ok. Come on, kid" Said Akiza. "My name is Hope. Hope... I'll think up an last name later" Said Hope. "Hope is a girls name" Said Akiza. "Last time I saw you, you were psychopathic" Said Hope, as he and Akiza walked down the street. "That boy is odd. Maybe he has psycic powers" Thought Sayer.

Meanwhile, in another part of New Domino City

"I wonder why Hope wasn't next to me when i landed. And why am I getting these headaches?" Wondered Emily, as she staggered down an alleyway. "Hey girly. Whatcha think you doing, coming down here? Are you even listening too me!? This is my turf!" Shouted a really buff man. "Help me" Said Emily, before she fainted. A few seconds later, the man got blasted out of the alleyway.

Meanwhile, at the cafe

"So, what did you mean by your a huge fan of mine?" Asked Akiza, after she ate some of her hotdog. "Well, I mean (oh my god, these are some really good fries), where I'm from, you're on TV. And, in the show, you're a girl who has psycic abilities that allow you to make the monster that make any monster that you use on a duel disk real. Um, can you do that?" Asked Hope. "Yes, I can" Said Akiza. "That's so cool! And you can't control your powers, and you're basically an outcast, and it's so reliable for me, because I was an outcast at the time, and agh!" Fanboyed Hope. "Calm down!" Laughed Akiza. "I think I've developed a crush. Anyway, you learn to control your powers, but then you learn how to turbo duel, but then you crash, and that somehow erases your powers, but then you get them back, and then you can also heal yourself and people" Said Hope. "Well, I'm none of that. I'm the spokeswoman for the Arcadia Movement. We're kinda like a school, we teach young psychics how to control there powers, and then they go on to live a wonderful future" Said Akiza. "Do you duel?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Akiza. "Well, if you don't mind me asking, can we duel?" Asked Hope. "Ok. But, let's do it back at Arcadia" Said Akiza. "Ok" Said Hope. Akiza and Hope then left the cafe, and headed back to the Arcadia Movement Headquarters. "Ah, I see you're both back" Said Sayer, as Hope and Akiza returned. "Now, where do we duel?" Asked Hope. "Downstairs" Said Sayer. "Thanks" Said Hope. Akiza and Hope then walked downstairs, into a massive duelling arena "So, shall I start?" Asked Hope. "You may as well" Said Akiza. Hope and Akiza then drew 5 cards, and then the duel started.

Turn 1: Hope  
Hope draws. Hope sets one monster and one card facedown and ends his turn.

Turn 2: Akiza  
Akiza draws. Akiza normal summons "Violet Witch" (1100/ 1200) in attack mode. "Violet Witch" attacks Hope's set monster, witch happens to be "Shield Wing" (0/ 900). Akiza ends her turn.

Turn 3: Hope  
Hope draws. Hope places "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" in his pendulum zones. Hope pendulum summons "Prominence Hand" (600/ 2000) and "Benge, Vanguard of Dark World" (1600/ 1300) in defence mode. Hope overlays his two level four monsters to XYZ summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/ 2000). "Number 39: Utopia" attacks "Violet Witch" (Akiza LP: 2600). Hope ends his turn.

"What kind of a monster is that?" Asked Akiza. "Um, I'm kinda from a different dimension" Said Hope. "So, is that why you were fanboying over me?" Asked Akiza. "Yep" Said Hope.

Turn 4: Akiza  
Akiza draws. Akiza normal summons "Twilight Rose Knight" (1000/ 1000) in attack mode. Akiza activates the effect of "Twilight Rose Knight", special summoning "Lord Poison" (1500/ 1000) in attack mode. Akiza tunes her "Twilight Rose Knight" with her "Lord Poison" to synchro summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/ 1800) in attack mode. Akiza activates the effect of "Black Rose Dragon", destroying all cards on the field. Akiza sets three cards and ends her turn.

"I draw" Said Hope, before he drew a card. "I..." Said Hope, before he passed out, with blood coming out of his nose. "Hope!? What's wrong? Answer me!" Shouted Akiza, before she rushed to Hope's side.


	2. Starting the Cup part One

"Doctor, do you think he will be ok?" Asked Akiza, as she and a doctor watched over Hope. They were in a hospital, with Hope in a hospital bed due to what happened during there duel. "Well, there's nothing majorly wrong with him. He only has a blood nose, but that's it" Said the Doctor. "But, what made him pass out?" Asked Akiza. "We don't know. Honestly, we're all baffled. He should be out in about an hour" Said the Doctor. "Ok" Said Akiza, before she sat down in a chair next to Hope. "Akiza? Are you there? I think someone shoved something in my nose" Said Hope, groggily, as he woke up. "Hope! You're awake" Said Akiza. "Yep" Said Hope, before he got out of the hospital bed. "How is this possible?" Asked the Doctor. "How would I know? And why didn't you put me in one of those robe things that you have? That is standard procedure, isn't it?" Asked Hope. "Um, yes it is" Said the Doctor. "Now, leave me alone with my friend" Said Hope. The Doctor then left the room. "Now, Akiza, can I get a hug?" Asked Hope. "Ok" Said Akiza, before she hugged Hope. "All right, now let's blow this joint" Said Hope, before he left the room with Akiza. "Hope, are you sure you're ok?" Asked Akiza. "Yes, I'm fine" Said Hope, before they walked out of the hospital. "Hey, over here" Said a man in a car. "He must be our escort to the Fortune Cup" Said Akiza. "Ok. Let's get in, I guess" Said Hope. Hope and Akiza then got into the man's car. "Ah, so you two must be going to the Fortune Cup. I must ask, do any of you two own a Duel Runner?" Asked the driver, as he started driving. "Um... no, not yet" Said Hope. "Well, I think that it's a great mode of transportation" Said the driver. "Yeah, but it's also very dangerous" Said Hope. "Oh, well that's true" Said the driver. Suddenly, something heavy hit the side of the car, knocking it onto its side and denting the side of the car. Hope and Akiza then got out of the car, with a few cuts and bruises, to see a gang on Duel Runners, and a large crowd behind the sence. "Looky here boys. The psychic chick and her new friend. Well, if you don't mind, I'll be taking your invite to the Fortune Cup" Said Hunter Pace, as he got off his Duel Runner. "Well, you can try and take it from me in a duel" Said Hope. "We duel for an invite to the Fortune Cup? I'm so gonna beat you" Said Hunter Pace, before he activated his duel disk. "Hope, use this" Said Akiza, before she gave him her duel disk. "Thanks. Now, I'll start" Said Hope, before he and Hunter Pace drew five cards.

Turn 1: Hope  
Hope draws. Hope sets one card and activates "Wonder Balloons". Hope ends his turn.

Turn 2: Hunter Pace  
Hunter Pace draws. Hunter Pace normal summons "Mezuki" (1700/ 800), but Hope activates "Bottomless Trap Hole", banishing Mezuki since it had more then 1500 attack points. Hunter Pace ends his turn.

Turn 3: Hope  
Hope draws. Hope activates the effect of "Wonder Balloons", discarding 2 cards to put 2 Balloon counters on the card. Hope sets one monster and ends his turn.

Turn 4: Hunter Pace  
Hunter Pace draws. Hunter Pace normal summons "Pyramid Turtle" (800/ 1200) in attack mode. "Pyramid Turtle" attacks Hope (Hope LP: 3200). Hunter Pace sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 5: Hope  
Hope draws. Hope activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. Hope places "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician" in his pendulum zones. Hope activates "Pendulum Charity", drawing cards equal to the diffrence in the pendulum scale. However, if he does not have the same amount of cards in his hand or less then he does now (one card), he will take 1000 damage per extra card. Hope draws 7 cards. Hope pendulum summons "XX- Saber Darksoul" (100/ 100) and "Turret Warrior" (1200/ 2000). Hope tributes his two pendulum summoned monsters to tribute summon "Blue Eyes White Dragon" (3000/ 2500) in attack mode. Hope activates the effect of "Wonder Balloons", discarding 4 cards to put another 4 Balloon Counters on it. "Blue Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Pyramid Turtle" (Hunter Pace LP: 1000). Hunter Pace activates the effect of "Pyramid Turtle" and his facedown "Draw Even". "Draw Even" makes both players draw cards equal to every 1000 points of damage, so both players draw three cards. With "Pyramid Turtle", he special summons "Skull Flame" (800/ 2000) in attack mode. Hope activates "The Eye of Timaeus" and "The People with No Names". "The People with No Names" changes the text of "The Eye of Timaeus" so it needs any monster and not just a "Dark Magican" card. "The Eye Of Timaeus" fuses with the "Dunames Dark Witch" in Hope's hand to fusion summon "Frontier Dragon" (3000/ 2000) in attack mode. Hope ends his turn.

Turn 6: Hunter Pace  
Hunter Pace draws. Hunter Pace activates "Dark Hole", destroying all monsters on the field. Hunter Pace ends his turn.

"If he summons a monster with over 2000 attack next turn, I can defeat him with my Sidestep Slash trap card" Thought Hunter Pace. Suddenly, Hope's deck glowed. "What's happening!?" Asked Hope. "Hope, we are here to take down your enemies" Said a voice. "Really? Well, let's make it happen! I'm done thinking about it!" Shouted Hope.

Turn 7: Hope  
Hope draws. Hope pendulum summons "Chow Len the Prophet" (1800/ 200) and "Signal Mach" (2100/ 1900) in defence mode. The effect of "Signal Mach" activates, making Hope draw 5 cards since he has no cards in his hand. Hunter Pace activates "Sidestep Slash" and targets "Signal Mach", but Hope activates "Signal Change", putting "Signal Mach" back in his hand to special summon "Signal Tomarle" (1900/ 1200) from his hand in attack mode. "Signal Tomarle" attacks Hunter Pace (Hunter Pace LP: 0). Hope wins.

"Signal bikes? How fitting, being in a dimension where people play card games on motorcycles" Thought Hope. "He defeated Pace! Take him down!" Shouted a gang member. The gang members then drove around Hope, Pace and Pace's Duel Runner. "Hope!" Shouted Akiza. Suddenly, a massive, black dragon started flying around Hope. "What's happening?" Wondered Hope. "Glazer Dragonses, attack" Said a girl, before Glazer Dragonses shot silver fire out of it's mouth, scaring the gang members away. Glazer Dragonses then disappeared. "That was odd" Said Hope. "Hope, did you do that?" Asked Akiza. "No. But, for some reason, I have cards that i've never seen before. Signal Mach, Signal Change, Signal Tomarle, Signal Karkasan. The other Signal Bikes may be in here too" Said Hope. "Ok, but we got to go now" Said Akiza. "Yeah, but the car's on it's side. But his Duel Runners fine. Quickly" Said Hope, before he kicked Hunter Pace in the face, knocking him out. Hope then took his helmet, and got on the Duel Runner. "I hate this plan" Said Akiza. Akiza then got on the Dual Runner with Hope. "Hold on" Said Hope. Akiza then wrapped her arms around Hope's waist. Hope then drove off. "God damm it Hope. You drove off without me. How rude" Said Emily, as she watched Hope on a black and grey Duel Runner. Emily then drove after Hope and Akiza.


	3. Starting the cup part 2

"Can you slow down!?" Asked Akiza, as Hope sped down the streets of New Domino City. "I don't know how!" Shouted Hope, as he made a sharp left turn. "We must be getting close. And who is that? Whoever it is, they're going down" Thought Hope. "Hope! Turn left!" Shouted Akiza, before Hope made another sharp turn, into the Fortune Cup Stadium. "Wowsers! It looks like the last three contestants have made it just in time on there Duel Runners!" Declared the MC, as Hope managed to stop the Duel Runner, with Emily stopping behind him. "Well, looks like we're not to late" Said Hope. "I don't think I have enough energy to faint" Said Akiza. "Trust me. I think we're lucky to have stopped" Said Hope. "So, the people in the Fortune Cup were Yusai, Akiza, Greger, Luna, well Leo for the first part, Hunter Pace, Gill Randsborg, Professor Frank, and Commander Koda. Now, are there any difference? "I know Akiza's with me, and I can see Leo, Greger and those dueling assassins. That makes up 7 of the original cast. Emily and I have been added to the cast, so that makes 9. Where's Yusai?" Thought Hope. "Hope, I think there waiting for us" Said Akiza. "Oh. Well, let's go" Said Hope, before he got off of the duel runner. "Hey, Emily" Said Hope, as Emily walked past him. Emily just walked past him, silently. "How rude" Said Hope. "Ok! Now, please welcome the King of the Turbo Duel, Jack Atlas!" Declared the MC, before Jack appeared on a stage in front of the contestants with Red Dragon Archfiend. "Wow. That looks strong" Said the majority of the contestants, and making the crowd cheer, making Jack grin at there reaction. "Strong? If you all call that strong, have a look at this" Said Hope, before he placed his two Pendulum monsters on Akiza's Duel Disk, making them appear in the sky, making the crowd cheer louder. "My, my! It looks like The King is not happy about the intrusion of these two magicians!" Declared the MC. "Who's stealing my spotlight?" Wondered Jack, before Red Dragon Archfiend attempted to attack Time and Stargazer Magician, but they pulled out a giant top hat, and three Blue Eyes White Dragon came out of it. "Burst Stream of Destruction" Said Hope, before all three Blue Eyes White Dragons attacked the Red Dragon Archfiend with there Burst Stream of Destruction, taking out Red Dragon Archfiend. "Whoever that was, the King's not going to be happy with them!" Declared the MC, before Hope walked forward. "It was me. So, Jack you like thinking you're stronger then anyone? Well, I don't like powerful people. Basically, I came here to kick your butt right off your backside" Said Hope. "How dare you! You..." Said Jack, before Hope interrupted. "Stole your spotlight? Well, even though this is my third dimension I've traveled to, I always steal the spotlight! So Jackie, I hope you think you can win, because winning is only in your head" Said Hope. "Well folks, apparently one contestant is challenging our king!" Declared the MC. "Well, I don't think you may have known this, but I'm also in this contest!" Declared Jack. "What?! He's number 10?!" Thought Hope. "That's right folks. And the first match is Luna VS Hope Izinski! Then it's Emily Dual VS Gill Randsborg! Then it's Akiza Ininski VS Commander Koda! After that, it's our King VS Professor Frank! Finally... what's that? Oh, ok. It seems that our last contestant hasn't made it on time to the contest, therefore he has been disqualified. Therefore, Greger will be moved on to the next round without having to battle" Declared the MC. "Not so fast, MC. Greger, would you like to face my opponent?" Asked Hope. "Why?" Asked Greger. "Well, I assume a man of your figure likes a good duel. She can give one to you" Said Hope. "Is this right, Luna?" Asked Greger. "Yep. I can give you the duel of your life" Said Luna. "Well folks, it seems that Greger is now duelling Luna, and Hope is going into the next round without a duel! And now he's leaving the arena, maybe going to have lunch or something! Anyway folks, the first duel of the Fortune Cup is starting after lunch!" Declared the MC, as Hope left the Stadium.

10 minutes later, at a fish and chips shop

"Thank you" Said Hope, as he collected his order. Hope then went outside, and got back on his duel runner. "Um, does this have an secret compartment? Maybe on the back? In the seat? I don't know" Said Hope, as he checked the Duel runner for any compartments. He managed to find one in the back, witch was filled with cards like Puralls, the Purple Pryotile, Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest, Lightray Sorcerer, Royal Surrender, Black Wing Revenge and Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror. "Well, that's not good" Said Hope. "Sir, did you steal those cards?" Asked a child. "No. But, I did steal the Duel Runner from a bad man" Said Hope. Hope then rummaged through the cards, and pulled out three Kaiser Dragon cards. "Do you want these?" Asked Hope. "Yes sir. Do you mind if my friends take some cards as well?" Asked the child, as he took the cards. "Take them all" Said Hope. Suddenly, a legion of kids appeared from the alleyways and took the cards out of the back of the duel runner, leaving only a Kuriboh. The kids then ran away. "Well, that emptied out the compartment. Except for this lonely Kuriboh. Maybe they didn't read your effect, one of the most powerful effects in the game, if you think about it" Said Hope, as he took the Kuriboh card out of the compartment and put the fish and chips into the compartment. "Well, I need to get a dueldisk, a duel runner and find Yusai" Said Hope, as he got on the Duel Runner. "Did you say... Yusai?" Asked a man in a lab coat. "Yes" Said Hope. "That's my son" Said the man. "Really? Well, where would he be now?" Asked Hope. "At my home. He's only five" Said the man. "What!? How!? This is not the 5ds I know and love" Thought Hope, before he sped off on the duel runner. The man in the lab coat then through a card towards Hope, witch lodged itself in a mirrior.

20 minutes later, back at the Fortune Cup Stadium

"Hey everyone, I have... food" Said Hope, as he walked into the backstage kitchen of the stadium, with the fish and chips, to only find Luna and Emily. "What kind of food?" Asked Luna. "Well, I got chips, some fish, some steamed and fried dim sims, 5 prawns witch are mine, three savs in batter, a lot of calamari, and a fish stick. Oh, and about 12 potato cakes" Said Hope. "How did you pay for all that?" Asked Emily. "A credit card I found in the Dimensional Vortex's wall" Said Hope. "Well, let's dig in" Said Luna. Hope, Emily and Luna then started eating the stuff Hope brought, with Akiza and Greger joining in when they came into the room. "Well, that was a lot of food" Said Akiza, fallowed by a cute little burp from Emily. "So, where are you two from?" Asked Greger. "Who?" Asked Luna. "Hope and Emily. You two look like brother and sister" Said Greger. "Sir? We look nothing alike" Said Hope. "Yeah, his hair is red, and my hair is black. I'm just a little bit taller then him. Also..." Said Emily, before Hope interrupted her. "We are from Subarugahama. It's also know as the City of Imagination" Said Hope. "Really? Well, I've never been there. I'll try to go there one day" Said Greger. "Could Greger and Luna please come to the dueling arena?" Asked the MC, as he entered the room. "Sure" Said Luna, before she and Greger left the room. "Well, I guess the contest has started" Said Hope. "Yep" Said Emily. "They have a couch, I wonder if they have blankets" Said Hope, as he stood up and looked around. "Hey, Emily?" Asked Akiza. "Yes Akiza?" Asked Emily. "I think Hope has a crush on me" Said Akiza. "Really? I didn't notice, with his leaning his head on you and warping his arms around you like a love sick puppy. Don't worry, he had a crush on me too" Said Emily. "Emily, are you talking shit about me?" Asked Hope, from another room. "Yep" Said Emily. "Ok, just checking" Said Hope. "So, does he have a bigger crush on you?" Asked Akiza. "Yes. He snuggled up to me when where on a couch together and hugs me all the time. None of our friends, just me" Said Emily. "So, how'd you get rid of him?" Asked Akiza. "I didn't. I just accept it and move on" Said Emily. "You just accept it?" Asked Akiza. "Yep" Said Emily. "I couldn't find a blakent" Said Hope, before he layed down on the couch, and by extension, Akiza. Hope then wrapped his arms around Akiza. Emily then mouthed told you to Akiza.


	4. The darkness reviled

"And Greger has won with only 1000 life points! That was an amazing duel, with maybe even the King on the edge of his seat! The next match, Emily Dual VS Gill Randsborg on its way!" Declared the MC. "Well, it's time for my duel. I hope I win" Said Emily. "You will win, if you believe in yourself" Said Hope. "I do believe in myself, just not when it comes to dueling" Said Emily. Emily then left the room. "I think she may win" Said Akiza. "Me too" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in the arena

"Now please, give a warm welcome to Emily Dual and Gill Randsborg!" Declared the MC, as Emily and Gill walked to the centre of the stadium, to where the dueling arena is. "I shall defeat thy maiden post haste" Said Gill. "What are you, 200 years old?" Taunted Emily. "Thy maiden challenges me?" Asked Gill. "Start the duel!" Declared the MC, before Gill and Emily drew 5 cards.

Turn 1: Emily  
Emily draws. Emily sets one monster and ends her turn.

Turn 2: Gill

Gill draws. Gill sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Emily  
Emily draws. Emily sets a monster and two cards facedown and ends her turn.

Turn 4: Gill  
Gill draws. Gill normal summons "Honest" (1100/ 1900) in Attack mode. Gill attacks one of Emily's facedown monster, reviled to be "Imairuka" (1000/ 1000). The effect of "Imairuka" activates, sending the top card of Emily's deck to her graveyard, witch was "Sad Memory". Since "Sad Memory" was a water monster, Emily can draw a card. Gill ends his turn.

Turn 5: Emily  
Emily draws. Emily flip summons "Tour Bus to Forbidden Realms" (600/ 1000). The effect of "Tour Bus to Forbidden Realms" activates, allowing Emily to add a fiend monster from her deck to her hand, as long as it's not a light or dark fiend. Emily adds "Happy Memory" (0/ 0) to her hand. Emily normal summons "Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror" (3000/ 2000) by halving it's attack and defence points. "Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror" attacks "Honest" (Gill LP: 3600). "Tour Bus to Forbidden Realms" attacks directly (Gill LP: 3000). Emily ends her turn.

"And Emily takes the lead by 1000 life points! Will Gill Randsborg mount a comeback?" Declared the MC. "Thine have not been this harm since thine last olden days festive" Said Gill. "That's nice and all" Said Emily.

Turn 6: Gill  
Gill draws. Gill normal summon "Shining Angel" (1400/ 1200) in attack mode. "Shining Angel" attacks "Tour Bus to Forbidden Realms" (Emily LP: 3200). Gill activates "Destrction Ring", destroying "Shining Angel" and dealing 1000 damage to himself and Emily (Gill LP: 2000) (Emily LP: 2200). Gill ends his turn.

Turn 7: Emily  
Emily draws. Emily normal summons "Happy Memory" (0/ 0). Emily activates the first effect of "Happy Memory", allowing her to draw a card. Emily activates the effect of the "Volant Memory" (2000/ 900) in her hand, discarding all dark monsters in her hand to special summon itself in defence mode. Emily activates the second effect of "Happy Memory", special summoning "Sad Memory" (100/ 400) in defence mode. The effect of "Sad Memory" activates, banishing all monsters in Emily's graveyard and allowing her to take cards from the bottom of her deck equal to the cards banished. 7 cards are banished from her graveyard. Emily tunes her level 1 "Sad Memory", her level 3 "Happy Memory" and her level 6 "Volant Memory" to synchro summon the level 10 "Glazer Dragonses" (900/ 2300). The first effect of "Glazer Dragonsis" activates, allowing Emily to banish as many cards as she wants from her hand, and "Glazer Dragonsis" gains one effect based on the amount of cards banished. Emily banishes 5 cards. Since 5 cards were banished, "Glazer Dragonsis" gains attack points equal to the most powerful monster in Emily's banished zone, witch is "Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror" (3900/ 2300). "Glazer Dragonsis" attacks directly, but Gill activates "Gravity Bind", but Emily activates "Royal Surrender", negating "Gravity Bind" and destroying it (Gill LP: 0). Emily wins.

"And Emily Dual wins with an amazing 2200 life points!" Declared the MC. "Yes, she did it" Said Hope. "Like you..." Said Akiza, before she fainted. Suddenly, the room went dark. "What the heck" Said Hope, before she checked on Akiza. "Cold. Dead almost. Barley alive, breating. And... bruises?" Wondered Hope, before he left the room. Hope then made it to the centre of the Stadium, to see Emily. "Emily!? Why is everyone unconscious? Emily, is that you!?" Asked Hope. "No. There is no Emily right now. I am Ofies, lord of the Dark Signers" Said Emily, in am more demonic voice. "Ofies? Why have you taken over my friend?" Asked Hope. "I took over her to duel. If I defeat the King, then I will gain ultimate power" Said Emily. "And?" Asked Hope. "And? What do you mean by and?" Asked Emily. "Well, are you going to kill people?" Asked Hope. "What? No! I'm a pacifist" Said Emily. "Oh. Ok" Said Hope. Hope then headed back to the room.


	5. Psychic Rose to the Lawful Flame!

"Hum, hum, pretty much a widely used plant deck, with burn potential. Age 16, birthday is September the first, name is Akiza Ininski, unknown is she is related to Hope Ininski, another contestant in the competition" Said Koda, who was sitting at a computer. "No, they are not. The Hope kid didn't have a last name. I allowed him to enter with the name Hope Ininski. Is the deck ready?" Asked Lazer. "Yes. The perfect counter to the deck of Akiza Ininski is prepared. The Rose shall lose it's thorns" Said Koda.

10 hours later, in a garage in the Fortune Cup Stadium

"Well, Akiza, this is my new Duel Runner... I have not thought of a name for it you. For now, it shall be called Balthersar!" Declared Hope. "Balthersar? What's in a name?" Asked Akiza. "What? I've never heard someone say that" Said Hope. "Really? Hey, why is there a card in it's mirror?" Asked Akiza. "Um, I have no idea" Said Hope, before he took the card out of the mirror. "What card is it?" Asked Akiza. "Some card called The Braves" Said Hope. "I've never heard of that card" Said Akiza. "And how many cards do you know of?" Asked Hope. "A lot" Said Akiza. "Interesting" Thought Hope. "Akiza!? You're late for your next duel!" Shouted Sayer, as he entered the garage. "Oh! Sorry, Sayer" Said Akiza, before she ran off. "Well, I better go spectate" Said Hope, before he left the garage. "I have a feeling that he's trying to sabotage Akiza. I must admit, that sounds stupid to me, but maybe he is" Thought Sayer.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the Stadium

"And now arriving, let's give it up for the duelist of the rose, Akiza Ininski!" Declared the MC, as Akiza ran out to the centre of the stadium. "About time" Said Koda. "Sorry for making you wait. I was just looking at a friends duel runner" Said Akiza. "Akiza Ininski, age 16, Plant deck. Get ready to duel" Said Koda. "Well, only if you want to lose" Said Akiza. "Start!" Declared the MC, before Akiza and Koda drew 5 cards.

Turn 1: Koda

Koda draws. Koda normal summons "Justice Hunter" (1600/ 1000) in attack mode. Koda sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 2: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza activates the field spell "Illusion Forest". Akiza normal summons "Lord Poison" (1500/ 1000) in attack mode. From Koda's point of view, it appears that "Justice Hunter" has changed control, and he controls a token with the same attack and defence points as "Justice Hunter". Akiza sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Koda

Koda draws. Koda activates his facedown "Mystical Space Typhoon", and destroys "Illusion Forest". "Justice Hunter" attacks "Lord Posion" (Akiza LP: 3900). The effect of "Justice Hunter" activates, allowing Akiza to roll a dice, and one of Akiza's memories will be shown to the crowd, depending on the number rolled. Akiza rolls a 2, witch means a memory of power will be shown during the end phase. Koda ends his turn.

"And now Akiza, a memory of power will be shown to the world!" Declared Koda. "How?" Asked Akiza. "Go, Project Truth!" Declared Koda, before a projector appeared in front of Akiza. All the monitors then flicked for a minute, before changing to a video of Akiza when she was 9 and her father, in the middle of a duel. Akiza had 1200 life points and controlled three Flower Wolfs and a face up The World Tree with no counters on it and one facedown card, while her father had 1000 life points and controlled a facedown Gale Lizard, a face up Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Hero Devine Neos, and three facedown cards. "Well, daddy, I think I have this in the bag" Said Little Akiza, before she activated her facedown card, DNA Transplant. "I choose zombie" Said Akiza. "Well, I don't understand you're strategy, but I guess it's a good one" Said Akiza's dad. Akiza then activated Overpowering Eye, and chose one of her Flower Wolfs. "Akiza, I'm sorry. I have to go to work now" Said Akiza's dad. "But Daddy! This duel is probably almost finished" Said Little Akiza. "I'm sorry Akiza, but I have to go now or else I'll be late" Said Akiza's dad. "No! Don't leave!" Shouted Little Akiza, before Akiza's dad tried to leave the room, but Akiza ordered the Flower Wolf she affected with Overpowering Eye to end the duel. The Flower Wolf then jumped on Akiza's dad. "Agh! Get this... what the heck!" Shouted Akiza's dad. The video then ended. "So, how do you think that ended folks?" Asked Koda. The crowd then booed, with one guy shouting out about the fact of Koda being more of a mall cop then a Commander. "What? How unpredictability brilliant. Koda! Don't try to turn the crowd with lies" Said Akiza.

Turn 4: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza normal summons "Lonefire Blossom" (500/ 1400) in attack mode. Akiza activates the effect of "Lonefire Blossom", sending it to the graveyard to special summon "Phoenix Cluster Amirillous" (2200/ 0) from her hand in attack mode. Koda activates his facedown "Over Achiever", and equips it to "Phoenix Cluster Amirillous", making it's attack points 100 less then "Justice Hunter" (1500/ 0). "Phoenix Cluster Amirillous" attacks "Justice Hunter" (Akiza LP: 3800). Since "Phoenix Cluster Amirillous" was destroyed, Commander Koda takes 800 damage (Koda LP: 3200). The effect of "Justice Hunter" activates, allowing Akiza to roll a dice, and one of Akiza's memories will be shown to the crowd, depending on the number rolled. Akiza rolls a 5, witch means a memory of inflicted fear will be shown during the end phase. Akiza sets a card. During the end phase, "Phoenix Cluster Amirillous" is special summoned to Akiza's side of the field. Akiza ends his turn.

"And now, the memory of inflicted fear will be shown to the world!" Declared Koda. The monitors then flickered agian, then shows Akiza, when she was 12, dueling another kid. Akiza had 4000 life points and controlled Black Rose Dragon. Her opponent had 200 life points and controlled a Acarina Force Joker with 0 attack. Akiza then ordered Black Rose Dragon to attack, destroying Acarina Force Joker, and sending the kid flying. "How'd she do that?" Asked a kid. "She's a witch!" Shouted another kid. The kids then gathered around her and chanted witch. Akiza then told Black Rose Dragon to attack the kids. The kids then ran away, scared. "My, my Akiza. You telling your dragon to attack children? How psychotic" Said Koda. The crowd was quiet.

Turn 5: Koda

Koda draws. Koda sets three cards and ends his turn

Turn 6: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza normal summons "Copy Plant" (0/ 0) in attack mode. "Phoenix Cluster Amirillous" attacks "Justice Hunter", but Koda activates "Just as Good", making all of Akiza's monsters attack points 100 less then "Justice Hunter" (1500/ 0) (1500/ 0) (Akiza LP: 3700). Since "Phoenix Cluster Amirillous" was destroyed, Commander Koda takes 800 damage (Koda LP: 2400). The effect of "Justice Hunter" activates, allowing Akiza to roll a dice, and one of Akiza's memories will be shown to the crowd, depending on the number rolled. Akiza rolls a 1, witch means a forgotten memory will be shown during the end phase. During the end phase, "Phoenix Cluster Amirillous" is special summoned to Akiza's side of the field. Akiza ends his turn.

"A... forgotten memory? Nobody has ever rolled a 1 before. I wonder what we will see" Said Koda. The monitors then flicked once agian, and showed Akiza from about a year ago, in a Duel Academy outfit, running. She soon stopped, in front of a house. Akiza then looked through a window, to see her mom and dad watching TV. "Wow, they're not worried about me at all" Said Past Akiza. "I remember that! How is that forgotten?" Asked Akiza. "I don't know" Said Koda. Past Akiza then placed Black Rose Dragon in her duel disk, making Black Rose Dragon appear behind her. "Black Rose Dragon, destroy that house!" Declared Past Akiza, before Black Rose Dragon attacked with Black Rose Flare, but a red car with black stripes blocked the attack, and landed on the path near Past Akiza. "Who's in the car?" Asked Past Akiza. A man, wearing a white trench coat, black pants, a blue shirt, with red and white hair then got out of the car. "Me. Hope Xiao Rose, at your service. Well, not right now anyway. You tried to kill people. Not cool. But, you are my friend, so I will only defeat that dragon" Said Hope. "Not if it kills you first" Said Past Akiza. Black Rose Dragon then attack Hope with Black Rose Flare. Suddenly, orange cyber- like wings appeared on Hope's back, absorbing the attack. The wings then disappeared. "How did you do that?" Asked Akiza. Hope then held up a ring, witch looked like it was made out of gold, and put it on the middle finger of his left hand. Hope then put another ring on the middle finger of his right hand. "Now, Akiza, watch as I defeat your dragon" Said Hope, before he used the ring on his right hand to make a belt with a hand on it appear around his waist. "Henshin" Said Hope, before he used the other ring. "Boun, Zaba, Byuun, Dagon! Kira, Kira!" Declared the Belt, before a tornado of golden light appeared around Hope, causing Akiza to squint, and eventually close her eyes, witch is what most of the crowd ended up doing. "Sa, showtime" Said Hope, who was now in golden armour with a little bit of red, blue, green and yellow. A white phoenix then appeared, shooting fire out of it's mouth, setting Black Rose Dragon on fire. The phoenix then turned into an axe, witch Hope then threw at Black Rose Dragon, destroying it. Hope then changed back to his normal appearance. "You must be really powerful, destroying a dragon" Said Akiza. "Actually, I'm here to give you one" Said Hope, before he gave Akiza a card. "What card is it?" Asked Akiza. "White Sanctuary Wyvern. Now, knock on the door. Your parent would love to see there little rose" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Akiza, before the monitors stopped the video. "White Sanctuary Wyvern? I thought my father got me that card. And is Hope Xiao Rose the Hope I made friends with?" Asked Akiza.

Turn 7: Koda

Koda draws. Koda tributes "Justice Hunter" to summon "Casemaster" (2400/ 1000) in attack mode. Due to the effect of "Casemaster", Akiza's monsters are destroyed and her life points are halved (Akiza LP: 1850). "Casemaster" attacks directly, but Akiza activates "Vines of Creation", allowing Akiza to special summon on monster from her extra deck with even attack points to "Casemaster". Akiza special summons "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/ 1800). Koda ends his turn.

Turn 8: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza normal summons "Glow Up Bulb" (0/ 0) in attack mode. Akiza tunes her level 7 "Black Rose Dragon" with her level 1 "Glow Up Bulb" to synchro summon "White Sanctuary Wyvern" (3000/ 2800) in attack mode. The first effect of "White Sanctuary Wyvern" activates, special summoning two "Thorn Token" (0/ 0) to Akiza's side of the field in attack mode. The effects of both "Thorn Token" activates, making there attack and defence the same as half of "Black Rose Dragon" (1200/ 1200). "White Sanctuary Wyvern" attacks "Casemaster" (Koda LP: 1800). Akiza activates the second effect of "White Sanctuary Wyvern", special summoning "Casemaster" back to Koda's side of the field with 1000 less attack (1400/ 1000). The third effect of "White Sanctuary Wyvern" activates, adding 500 attack to each "Thorn Token" she controls (1700/ 1200). One "Thorn Token" attacks "Casemaster" (Koda LP: 1500). Akiza activates the second effect of "White Sanctuary Wyvern", special summoning "Casemaster" back to Koda's side of the field with 1000 less attack (400/ 1000). The third effect of "White Sanctuary Wyvern" activates, adding 500 attack to each "Thorn Token" she controls (2200/ 1200). The other "Thorn Token" attacks "Casemaster" (Koda LP: 0). Akiza wins.

"And Akiza wins, despite private memories being shown to the world!" Declared the MC. "Well, that's a duel that I never want to remember" Said Akiza. "No, no, no, no, no no, no, no! I was supposed to win! I was going to leave you nothing but an emotional wreck for ruining my life!" Shouted Koda. "Well, looks like you're the emotional wreck" Said Akiza.


	6. The Undeserved Upgrade

"And now, the final duel of round one! The King VS Professor Frank!" Declared the MC, before the two duelists walked to the centre of the arena. "Well, Jack. Let's see if you're the king you say you are" Said Frank. "Well, that s duel will be boring" Said Hope, who was with all the other remaining contestants in a room backstage. "What do you mean?" Asked Akiza. "Jackie boy is somehow going to win, via some sort of possibly overpowered card" Said Hope, before he stood up and left. "I wonder where he's going?" Asked Emily. "He maybe hungry" Said Greger. "Maybe he just wants to be alone" Said Akiza. "They've started" Said Emily.

Meanwhile, in the garage

"Well, this is stupid. Man, I wish it was a car" Said Hope, as he looked at Balthersar. "Um, excuse me. Is this your Duel Runner?" Asked a mechanic. "Yes. You look familiar, mind if I ask your name?" Asked Hope. "It's Sean" Said Sean. "Tell me, how do you feel about Billys?" Asked Hope. "Well, um, SCREW YOU BILLY!" Shouted Sean. "There we go" Said Hope. "Anyway, you want me to make this into a car? I can try, but I think I have something more worth your time" Said Sean. "Really? What might that be?" Asked Hope. "I saw you gain the Signal Bikes. How about the Shift Cars?" Asked Sean. "If you change my bike into a car" Said Hope. "That can be arranged" Said Sean. "Well, start your engines" Said Hope.

Back to the duel

2 turns had past since the start. Jack controlled "Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/ 2500) and had 4000 life points, while Professor Frank controlled a "Copycat" that had "Red Dragon Archfiend"'s attack and defence points, two facedown cards and 3200 life points.

Turn 3: Jack

Jack draws. Jack activates "King Dragon System", banishing all non dragon monsters on the field, but Frank activates "Psychological Disorder", negating "King Dragon System" and making "Red Dragon Archfiend" lose 500 attack points (2500/ 2500). Jack sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 4: Frank

Frank draws. Frank activates the field spell "Future Technology Labs". As long as "Future Technology Labs" is on the field, all monsters gain attack points equal to the amount of cards in the players graveyard times 500. Therefore, since there are 3 cards in Jack's graveyard, "Red Dragon Archfiend" gains 1500 attack points (4000/ 2500), while Frank has 2 cards in his graveyard, so his gain 1000 attack points (4000/ 2500). Frank activates "Shutdown", preventing Jack from gaining the effects of "Future Technology Labs". "Copycat" attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack LP: 2500). Frank ends his turn.

Turn 5: Jack

Jack draws. Jack activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. Jack activates his facedown "Call of the Haunted", bringing "Red Dragon Archfiend" back to the field. Jack sets one card and ends his turn.

Back in the Garage

"So, if you can survive attacks form all three Blue Eyes in your deck, I will give you the Shift Cars" Said Sean. "Ok" Said Hope, before Sean put all three Blue Eyes White Dragon on Hope's Dueldisk. The three Blue Eyes White Dragon then appeared, and attacked Hope with there claws, witch left claw marks on his face and stomach. "Well, I assumed that we would start off with the Burst Stream of Destruction" Said Hope. "Well, I can't use that in here" Said Sean. "Well, we need more room" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Sean. "Because, I wouldn't have earned these if I didn't survive the Burst Stream of Destruction" Said Hope. "No. I can't allow it. You would've died" Said Sean, before he gave Hope the Shift Car cards.

Back to the duel

Two turns have passed. Jack controls "Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/ 2500), and a "Safe Zone" equipped to "Red Dragon Archfiend", and has 1000 life points. Professor Frank controls "Noroi Professor" (5400/ 500) and "Accel Assistant" (3000/ 1200), as well as "Future Technology Labs", "Shutdown" and has 2800 life points.

Turn 7: Jack

Jack draws. Jack activates "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying "Shutdown". The effect of "Future Technology Labs" kicks in for "Red Dragon Archfiend", and since there are 10 cards in Jack's graveyard, "Red Dragon Archfiend" gains 5000 attack points (8000/ 2500). "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Accel Assistant" (Frank LP: 0) Jack wins.

"So, what did I miss?" Asked Hope, as he entered the room where all the contestants were. "Jack won" Said Emily. "Ok" Said Hope. "And now folks, the most exciting part of the Fortune Cup comes next. Next, all our remaining competitors will race in the first ever Duel Runner Grand Prix!" Declared the MC. "Duel Runner Grand Prix?" Asked Hope.


	7. Ladies and Gentlemen! Part one

"Now, the rules of the Duel Runner Grand Prix is this. One, contestants do not have to use Speed Spells. Two, The duellists speed only increases and decreases if they lose or gain life points. And three, if one duelist loses all there life points, the round is over!" Declared the MC. "Well, we all better get suited up" Said Hope, as all the remaining contestants went to there garage, except Akiza, who went with Sayer, who appeared outside. "Well, I hope that the Signal Bikes and Shift Cars can help me win" Thought Hope. "Hey Hope. Good luck" Said Emily, while being possessed by Ofies. "Good luck to you to, Ofies" Said Hope. "Hey Hope, where's Balthersar?" Asked Akiza, as she walked up to Hope. "I gave it to you. Right now" Said Hope. "Thanks. But, whose car is that?" Asked Akiza. "Mine. I call it Dueleron" Said Hope, before he got into Dueleron. All other contestants then got onto there Duel Runners, and drove to outside the arena. "And now, the turns will go like this. Hope Izinski, Jack Atlas, Greger, Akiza Izinski and finally, Emily Dual. Now, would anyone like to choose a field?" Asked the MC. "Yes. The field shall be Vampire Kingdom" Said Hope. "Um... I must ask the judges if you can duel in a car" Said the MC. "It's fine" Said Lazer, before he walked over to Hope. "Well, I've never seen a Turbo Duel with a contestant in a car before" Said Lazer. "Well, today I've had a lot of firsts" Said Hope, before he put his duel disk with deck inside on a slot next to him, witch then moved to be in front of him. An hard light version of Vampire Kingdom then appeared around the contestants. "Ready, set, turbo duel!" Declared the MC, before the duellists drove off.

Turn 1: Hope  
Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Dream Vegas" (1800/ 1800) in attack mode. Due to the effect of "Dream Vegas", one random "Shift Car" or "Signal Bike" is special summoned from Hope's deck. "Dimension Cab" (1000/ 2000) is special summoned in defence mode. Hope sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 2: Jack  
Jack draws. Jack sets one monster and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Greger  
Greger draws. Greger normal summons "Spell Reactor RE" (1200/ 900) in attack mode. Greger ends his turn.

Turn 4: Akiza  
Akiza draws. Akiza normal summons "Lord Poison" (1500/ 1000) in attack mode. "Lord Posion" attacks "Spell Reactor RE" (Greger LP: 3800). Akiza sets three cards and ends her turn.

Turn 5: Emily  
Emily draws. Emily normal summons "Bunjingi Crow" (1700/ 800) in attack mode. "Bunjingi Crow" attacks Jack's set monster, witch was "Clock Resonator". Due to the effect of "Clock Resonator", it is not destroyed by this battle. Emily sets a card and ends her turn.

Turn 6: Hope  
Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Massive Monster" (2400/ 1000) in attack mode. "Massive Monster" attacks "Bunjingi Crow" (Emily LP: 3700). "Dream Vegas" attacks "Clock Resonator". Due to the effect of "Clock Resonator", it is not destroyed by this battle. "Dimension Cab" attacks "Clock Resonator". Hope activates "Tyre Kokan", returning "Dream Vegas" to his deck to special summon "Mad Doctor" (1500/ 200). "Mad Doctor" attacks Jack (Jack LP: 2500). Hope ends his turn.

"Wow! On his second turn, Hope has managed to knock down two of his opponents a few pegs, and one of them is our king! Maybe this new guy could even perhaps take the king out of the Fortune Cup!" Declared the MC. "How dare that guy doubt me! I'm the king of Turbo Duels!" Thought Jack.

Turn 7: Jack  
Jack draws. Jack normal summons "Flame Resonator" (300/ 1300) in attack mode. Jack activates "Mind Control", and targets "Massive Monster". Jack tunes his level 3 "Flame Resonator" with his level 5 "Massive Monster" to synchro summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (3300/ 2500) in attack mode. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Mad Doctor" (Hope LP: 2200). Jack activates "Red Pileup", having Hope's life points (Hope LP: 1100). Jack ends his turn. Due to the effect of "Mad Doctor", Hope gains half of the damage he has taken this turn as life points (Hope LP: 2550).

Turn 8: Greger  
Greger draws. Greger normal summons "Trap Reactor Y FI" (800/ 1800) in defence mode. Greger sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 9: Akiza  
Akiza draws. Akiza normal summons "Twilight Rose Knight" (1000/ 1000) in attack mode. Akiza tunes her level 3 "Twilight Rose Knight" with her level 4 "Lord Poison" to synchro summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/ 2000). "Black Rose Dragon" attacks Emily directly, but Emily activates "Overflowing Memory", making both Emily and Akiza take the damage (Akiza LP: 1600) (Emily LP: 1300). Akiza ends her turn.

Turn 10: Emily  
Emily draws. Emily banishes the "Happy Memory", "Sad Memory" and "Violent Memory" to special summon "Extreme Memory" (2400/ 1200) in attack mode. "Extreme Memory" attacks "Trap Reactor Y FI", but Greger activates "Mirror Force", destroying all attack position monsters, witch are "Extreme Memory", "Black Rose Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend". The effect of "Extreme Memory" activates, special summoning "Happy Memory" (0/ 0), "Sad Memory" (100/ 400) and "Violent Memory" (2000/ 900) from the banished zone. Emily tunes her level 1 "Sad Memory", level 3 "Happy Memory" and her level 6 "Violent Memory" to synchro summon "Glazer Dragonsis" (900/ 2300) in defence mode. The first effect of "Glazer Dragonsis" activates, so Emily banishes two cards from her hand. Since two cards were banished, "Glazer Dragonsis" cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Emily ends her turn.

"So now, the placement so far is Greger, Hope, our king, Akiza and finally, Emily. Next will be Hope's turn, a boy who did not compete in the first round. The only duel we know he has been in was one with notorious gang leader Hunter Pace, who he flatten. Right now, he's only ahead of Jack by 50 life points. Meanwhile, Greger, Jack and Akiza are all well known duelist to us all, practically being famous. Meanwhile, Emily is also like Hope, not very known, but maybe after the Fortune Cup, they will be famous, maybe one of them will defeat the King" Said the MC.


	8. Start your Engines! Part 2

Turn 11: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates "Handle Ken". Now, once every turn, Hope can summon from 1 to 3 random "Shift Car" monsters from his deck, by paying 200 life points for each one. Hope pays 400 life points (Hope LP: 2150) to special summon "Shift Deadheat" (3200/ 2000) and "Max Flare" (1900/ 1400). The effect of "Shift Deadheat" activates, attacking Greger directly (Greger LP: 600). Hope ends his turn.

Turn 12: Jack

Jack draws. Jack sets a monster and ends his turn.

Turn 13: Greger  
Greger draws. Greger activates "Monster Reborn", special summoning "Spell Reactor RE" (1200/ 900) from his graveyard in defence mode. Gregor sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 14: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza activates "Monster Reborn", special summoning "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/ 2000) in attack mode. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Trap Reactor Y FI", but Greger activates "A Hero Emerges!". Akiza chooses the card on the right, witch is "Summon Reactor SK" (2000/ 1200), witch is special summoned. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Summon Reactor SK", but Greger activates "Negate Attack", negating Akiza's attack and ending the battle phase. Akiza ends her turn.

Turn 15: Emily

Emily draws. Emily activates "Banishment Regen", allowing her to gain life points equal to cards banished times 1000 (Emily LP: 3600). Due to the second effect of "Banishment Regain", it is banished. The effect of "Glazer Dragonsis" changes to the third effect, making it's attack it's defence and vice versa. Emily switches "Glazer Dragonsis" to attack mode. "Glazer Dragonsis" attacks Jack's facedown monster, witch is "Mad Archfiend". Emily ends her turn.

Turn 16: Hope

Hope draws. The effect of "Shift Deadheat" activates, making it lose 1000 attack points (2200/ 2000). Hope activates the effect of "Handle Ken", paying 200 life points (Hope LP: 1950) to special summon "Formula 02" (2200/ 3000) in defence mode. Hope tributes "Max Flare" to summon "Signal Mach" (2100/ 1200) in attack mode. "Signal Mach" attacks Jack directly (Jack LP: 400). Hope ends his turn.

"What is Shift Deadheat doing? It's being totally wild! Wait... of corse! It has always been wild, because of the Dead Zone" Thought Hope. "Eh! Hope, it's your turn!" Shouted Akiza. "How?" Asked Hope. "Apparently, the effect of Shift Deadheat skipped the turn count forward by 5, making it your turn again" Said Greger. "Greger, why do you have Floating Fortress SKY FIRE on the field?" Asked Hope. "Because, I used my trap card SKY FIRE Assemble" Said Greger. "Ok" Said Hope.

Turn 21: Hope

Hope draws. The effect of "Shift Deadheat" activates, halving all players life points (Hope LP: 975) (Jack LP: 200) (Greger LP: 300) (Akiza LP: 800) (Emily LP: 1800). Since Hope has less then 1000 life points, Hope now has access to "Shift Deadheat". Hope activates the effect of "Shift Deadheat", giving it 1000 extra attack points (3200/ 2000). Hope activates the effect of "Formula 02", tributing it to give "Shift Deadheat" an extra 1000 attacks points (4200/ 2000). "Shift Deadheat" attacks "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" (Greger LP: 0). Hope, Jack, Akiza and Emily win.

"And now, Hope Inzinski, Akiza Inzinski, Jack Atlas and Emily Dual are moving onto the finals! Since Hope and Emily have the most remaining life points, they will choose there second round opponents!" Declared the MC. "I shall face Akiza" Said Hope. "Witch means I will face Jack Atlas" Said Emily. "Well folks, tune in next time for the first match of round 2, Hope Inzinski VS Akiza Inzinski, Brother VS Sister!" Declared the MC.


	9. The Ballard of Trust part one

"So, are you having any pre match jitters?" Asked Sayer. Akiza and Sayer were in a room, with a tank full of water witch Akiza was in. "No. I'm just trying to stay calm, not think about it. Besides, because Hope was rushed to the hospital during our last duel, I consider this our rematch, so to speak" Said Akiza. "Akiza. I think Hope is trying to throw you off your game" Said Sayer. "Why would you say that?" Asked Akiza. "Because. He may be pretending to having a crush on you to make your duelling skills weaker" Said Sayer. "You may be right" Said Akiza.

Meanwhile, in another room

"So, watcha doing?" Asked Emily, as Hope looked through his cards. "I'm returning my deck back to how it was during my first duel, with Akiza. Basically, no Signal Bikes or Shift Cars. Well, maybe Signal Tomarle and Funky Spike can stay... how about not" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Emily. "Well, during my last duel with Akiza, the game was left in the state of no cards on the field. Basically, turn one is empty field" Said Hope. "Ok. Do you think you can beat her?" Asked Emily. "No. But I can try" Said Hope. "Well, that's very positive" Said Emily. "Yeah, I just hope I can stay this way" Said Hope. "Well, so do I" Said Ofies, through Emily. "Don't do that! That's scary!" Shouted Hope. "Sorry" Said Ofies. "It's ok" Said Hope. "Anyway, it's time to go" Said Emily. "Ok" Said Hope. Hope then left the room.

In the centre of the Fortune Cup Arena

"And now, presenting Akiza and Hope Inzinski, to duel. Now, Akiza is a well known duelist and the spokeswoman for the Acadia Movement, while Hope is a lesser known duelist that has basically stepped out of thin air, with us only knowing of two duels he has been in, he passed with basically flying colours. Against Hunter Pace and in the Duel Runner Grand Prix. Now, let's get ready for this duel!" Declared the MC. "Hello Akiza. Do you mind if I go first?" Asked Hope, as he drew 5 cards. Akiza then silently drew 5 cards. "I'll take that as a no" Said Hope. "Get ready to lose, you lying cheater" Said Akiza, coldly. "Ok, someone's going through something" Said Hope.

Turn 1: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza normal summons "Twilight Rose Knight" (1000/ 1000) in attack mode. Akiza uses the effect of "Twilight Rose Knight" to special summon "Lord Poison" (1500/ 1000). Akiza tunes her level 3 "Twilight Rose Knight" with her level 4 "Lord Poison" to synchro summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/ 1800). Akiza ends her turn.

Turn 2: Hope

Hope draws. Hope puts his "Stargazer Magician" in the left pendulum zone (LPZ: 1). Hope puts his "Timegazer Magician" in the right pendulum zone (RPZ: 8). Hope pendulum summons "Lillybot" (500/ 2000) and "Harpie Lady 3" (1300/ 1400). Hope overlays his 2 level 4 monster to XYZ summon "Mastroke the Symphony Djinn" (1800/ 2300) in defence mode. Hope activates "Pendulum Fake Charity", allowing Hope to draw until he has three cards in his hand by paying 1000 life points (Hope LP: 3000) since he has a pendulum scale. Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Akiza

Akiza draws. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Mastroke the Symphony Djinn", but hope activates "Mastroke the Symphony Djinn", detaching one overlay unit to protect "Mastroke the Symphony Djinn" form destruction. Akiza ends her turn.

Turn 4: Hope

Hope draws. Hope special summons "Dynatherium" (1600/ 600) from his hand in attack mode. Akiza choses not to special summon with the effect of "Dynatherium". Hope normal summons "Dragard" (1300/ 1900) in attack mode. Hope overlays his two level 4 monsters to XYZ summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/ 2000) in defence mode. Hope activates "Rank- Up Magic Numeron Force", rank up chaos evolving his "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" (2800/ 2500). "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" attacks "Black Rose Dragon", with Hope activating the effect of "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory", detaching one overlay unit on "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" to negate the effects of "Black Rose Dragon" and allow "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" to gain attack equal to "Black Rose Dragon" (5200/ 2500) (Akiza LP: 800). Hope ends his turn.

"Wowsers! With one attack Hope has managed to take away a massive chunk of Akiza's life points! Maybe this will be another one of Hope's nearly flawless victorys!" Declared the MC. "It definitely will not. Akiza is just gonna bounce back. Next turn, I bet I'll be left with my pendulum scale and 1300 life points" Said Hope. "No. You will be left with nothing" Said Akiza. "If you think so" Said Hope.

Turn 5: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza activates "Monster Reborn", special summoning "Black Rose Dragon" back to the field in attack mode. Akiza activates the effect of "Black Rose Dragon", destroying all cards on the field. Akiza sets two cards and ends her turn.

Turn 6: Hope

Hope draws. Hope ends his turn.

Turn 7: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza sets one monster and ends her turn.

Turn 8: Hope

Hope draws. Hope ends his turn.

"Well, it looks like Akiza has brought this duel to a standstill by destroying all cards on the field!" Declared the MC. "Well, I'm still left with nothing but two cards and 3000 life points" Said Hope. "So, you will lose. I say so" Said Akiza. "Well, that's nice and all, but something's different with you. More anger then usual" Said Hope. "Shut it" Said Akiza. "Well, anyway, I'm still going to win" Said Hope.


	10. A banquet to fate part 2

"Well, it looks like Akiza has brought this duel to a standstill by destroying all cards on the field!" Declared the MC. "Well, I'm still left with nothing but two cards and 3000 life points" Said Hope. "So, you will lose. I say so" Said Akiza. "Well, that's nice and all, but something's different with you. More anger then usual" Said Hope. "Shut it" Said Akiza. "Well, anyway, I'm still going to win" Said Hope. "No you won't" Said Akiza. "Why are you mad at me?" Asked Hope. "Because, you are toying with my emotions, throwing me off my game" Said Akiza. "How?" Asked Hope. "By pretending to have a crush on me" Said Akiza. "Pretending? You think I'm pretending? I'm not pretending" Said Hope. "Lier" Said Akiza.

Turn 9: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza activates her set "Call of the Haunted", special summoning "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/ 1800) from her graveyard. Akiza normal summons "Glow Up Bulb" (0/ 0) in attack mode. Akiza tunes her level 7 "Black Rose Dragon" with her "Glow Up Bulb" to synchro summon "White Sanctuary Wyvern" (3000/ 2800). The first effect of "White Sanctuary Wyvern" activates, special summoning two "Thorn Token" (0/ 0). Akiza ends her turn.

"Why didn't Akiza attack?" Wondered Hope.

Turn 10: Hope

Hope draws. Hope sets one monster and one card and ends his turn.

Turn 11: Akiza

Akiza draws. A "Thorn Token" attacks Hope's set monster, witch is "Fiber Jar". The effect of "Fiber Jar" activates, sending all cards in the hand, field and graveyard to there respective decks, and then they both draw 5 cards. Akiza sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 12: Hope Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Kabazauls" (1700/ 1500) in attack mode. Hope sets one card. "Kabazauls" attacks Akiza directly, but Akiza activates her facedown "Restraining Vines", negating the attack and preventing Hope form using "Kabazauls". Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

"Well, this is getting nowhere" Said Hope. "Oh, please. I'm just toying with you" Said Akiza. "Toying with me? Why?" Asked Hope. "I want you to suffer for what you did" Said Akiza.

Turn 13: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza normal summons "Twilight Rose Knight" (1000/ 1000) in attack mode. Akiza uses the effect of "Twilight Rose Knight" to special summon "Lord Poison" (1500/ 1000). Akiza tunes her level 3 "Twilight Rose Knight" with her level 4 "Lord Poison" to synchro summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/ 1800). "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Kabazauls" (Hope LP: 2300). Akiza sets two cards and ends her turn.

"Ow. You psyciced me. That was mean" Said Hope. "Well, it's what you deserved" Said Akiza.

Turn 14: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates his facedown "Pendulum Scavenger", discarding one monster from his hand to add as many Pendulum Monsters form his deck, with there total levels equaling the same level as the monster discarded. Hope discards his level 8 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" to get "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician" from his deck. Hope puts his "Stargazer Magician" in the left pendulum zone (LPZ: 1). Hope puts his "Timegazer Magician" in the right pendulum zone (RPZ: 8). Hope pendulum summons "Gash the Dust Lord" (1000/ 1200) and "Elemental Hero Ocean" (1500/ 1200). Hope overlays his two level 4 monster to XYZ summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/ 2000). "Number 39: Utopia" attacks "Black Rose Dragon", but Akiza activates her facedown "Vine Wall", halving both monsters attack points and preventing them from destroying each other this turn (1250/ 2000) (1200/ 1800) (Akiza LP: 750). Akiza then activates her facedown "Plant Jericho", only allowing plant type monsters to gain attack point, so only "Black Rose Dragon" will gain it's attack points back. "Plant Jericho" will only be negated if Hope summons a monster of the same archetype as "Number 39: Utopia". Hope ends his turn.

"Oh no!" Declared Hope. "This is where your suffering will begin" Said Akiza.

Turn 15: Akiza

Akiza draws. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks, but Hope activates the effect of "Number 39: Utopia", detaching an overlay unit to negate the attack. Akiza ends her turn.

Turn 16: Hope

Hope draws. Hope pendulum summons "Blackwing - Hurricane the Tornado" (0/ 0), "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall" (400/ 600) and "Archfiend Heirless" (1000/ 0). Hope tunes his level 1 "Blackwing - Hurricane the Tornado" with his level 3 "Archfiend Heirless" to synchro summon "Herald of the Arc Light" (600/ 1000) in attack mode. Hope tunes his level 1 "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall" with his level 4 "Herald of the Arc Light" to synchro summon "T. G. Hyper Librarian" (2400/ 1800) in attack mode. "T. G. Hyper Librarian" attacks "Black Rose Dragon". Hope ends his turn.

Turn 17: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza activates "Blooming", allowing her to banish one plant monster from her extra deck, and it will be special summoned during her next draw phase. Akiza banishes "White Sanctuary Wyvern". Akiza sets a monster and ends her turn.

Turn 18: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates "Pendulum Charity", drawing cards equal to the difference in the pendulum scale, but if he does not have the same amount of cards in his hand during the end phase, he will lose 1000 life points times the amount of extra cards. Hope pendulum summons "Swarm of Crows" (1200/ 1800), "Mathematician" (1500/ 500), "Junk Synchron" (1300/ 500) and "Dance Princess of the Nekroz" (1600/ 800). Hope tunes his level 3 "Junk Synchron" with his level 5 "Swarm of Crows" and his level 4 "Dance Princess of the Nekroz" to synchro summon "Shooting Quasar Dragon" (4000/ 4000) in attack mode. "Number 39: Utopia" attacks Akiza's set monster, but Akiza activates "Man Eating Plant", but Hope activates the effect of "Shooting Quasar Dragon", negating "Man Eating Plant", but Akiza activates "Forced Loss", negating the effects of all other cards in the chain, and allowing both players to draw a card. Hope sets two cards. Since Hope has two extra cards in his hand, he loses 2000 life points (Hope LP: 300). Hope ends his turn.

"Well well, looks like your now losing" Said Akiza. "Well, if you think so" Said Hope. "I can see so. White Sanctuary Wyvern is coming back to the field next turn. It will attack your Utopia, and destroy it" Said Akiza. "That's what you think" Said Hope. "Why? You have some master plan?" Asked Akiza. "Yes. I've been stringing you along this whole duel, trying to figure out what is making you this way. And you just told me. Sayer is controlling your mind, just like he did in... well, it's complicated" Said Hope.

Turn 19: Akiza

Akiza draws. Due to the effect of "Blooming", "White Sanctuary Wyvern" is special summoned to Akiza's side of the field in attack mode. "White Sanctuary Wyvern" attacks "Number 39: Utopia", but Hope activates his facedown cards "Quick Contender" and "Rank Up Deal". "Rank Up Deal" allows Hope to put a "Rank Up Magic" card at the top of his deck. Hope puts "Rank Up Magic Numeron Force" on top of his deck. "Quick Contender" allows Hope to draw a card and instantly use it. Hope draws "Rank Up Magic Numeron Force". Hope activates "Rank- Up Magic Numeron Force", rank up chaos evolving his "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" (2800/ 2500). Since Hope has summoned another "Utopia" Monster, "Vine Jericho" is destroyed. Akiza ends her turn.

"What?" Wondered Hope. "I thought you wanted to beat me! You could have destroyed my Mathematician, and defeated me! Why didn't you!?" Asked Hope. "What? What do you mean?" Asked Akiza.

Turn 20: Hope

Hope draws. "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" attacks "White Sanctuary Wyvern", with Hope activating the effect of "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory", detaching one overlay unit on "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" to negate the effects of "White Sanctuary Wyvern"and allow "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" to gain attack equal to "White Sanctuary Wyvern" (5800/ 2500) (Akiza LP: 0). Hope wins.


	11. Duel for the Hope of a Dimension!

"And Hope wins an amazing victory!" Declared the MC, as the crowd cheered. "Why was Akiza angry? And, why was I angry when she didn't defeat me?" Wondered Hope. Hope then felt hie face, to feel multiple cuts and bruises. "Wow, she did a number on me. Well, I better find Emily, see if she was watching" Said Hope. Hope then walked over to Akiza, only to be stopped by Sayar. "I'll take care of here, you monster" Said Sayar. "What?" Asked Hope. "You heard me. You're a monster. You tried to harm her" Said Sayar. "No I didn't" Said Hope. "You did. Look at her" Said Sayar. Hope then looked at Akiza, who had a big cut on her arm. "That wasn't there before. What did you do to her!?" Asked Hope. "Nothing. That was from you're Utopia Ray Victory" Said Sayar. "Wrong. It never attacked her directly during this duel" Said Hope, before he pushed pass Sayar and walked over to Akiza. "Are you ok?" Asked Hope, as he kneeled down in front of Akiza. "I'm ok. I felt something in my mind during the duel. And, I somehow got this cut on my arm" Said Akiza, crying a little. "It's ok. I know who did it. Sayar Tachibana! Aka, The Dawn Sleeps, The Magnificent Ending" Said Hope. "How... how do you know my real name?" Asked The Dawn. "I watch a lotta TV" Said Hope. "So then. I shall make you a deal. If you defeat me in a duel, I shall turn myself over to the Police. But, if you lose, Akiza shall take your place" Said The Dawn. "I accept" Said Hope, as he drew five card. Sayar then put on a duel disk, and drew five cards. "Wow! It looks like there's going to be a bonus round!" Declared the MC.

Turn 1: Hope

Hope draws. Hope places "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" in his Pendulum Zones (PZS: 1 and 8). Hope Pendulum Summons "U. A. Goalkeeper" (1000/ 2800) in defence mode. Hope ends his turn.

Turn 2: The Dawn

The Dawn draws. The Dawn normal summons "Judge 65" (1800/ 950) in attack mode. The Dawn sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates "Pendulum Charity", drawing cards equal to the difference between his pendulum scale (7), but if he does not have the same amount or less then the amount of cards he had before "Pendulum Charity" (3), then he loses 1000 life points per extra cards. The Dawn activates the effect of "Judge 65", forcing Hope to draw two cards for every one card he had to draw. Hope Pendulum Summons "Jinzo" (2400/ 1500), "Evilswarm Ketos" (1750/ 1050), "Zubaba Knight" (1600/ 900) and "Shadow Tamer" (800/ 700). Hope overlays his level 3 "Zubaba Knight" and his level 3 "Shadow Tamer" to XYZ Summon "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" (1500/ 1000) in attack mode. Hope activates the spell card "Rank Down, Level Up", allowing him to make one of his XYZ monsters one Rank lower to make another one of his monster two levels higher. Hope makes his /span"Muzurhythm the String Djinn" rank 2 to make his "Evilswarm Ketos" level 6. Hope overlays his 3 level 6 monsters too XYZ summon "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon" (3000/ 0). Hope banishes two earth monsters from his hand to special summon "Redox, Dragon Ruler of Bolders" (1600/ 3000) in defence mode. "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon" attacks "Judge 65" (The Dawn LP: 2800). "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" attacks The Dawn directly (The Dawn LP: 1300). Hope activates the effect of "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon", attaching "Pendulum Charity" to "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon" (4000/ 0), while placing "Absorbing Jar" on top of his deck. Hope sets four cards. Hope activates "Magical Mallet", allowing to send as many cards as he wants back to his deck. Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 4: The Dawn

The Dawn draws. The Dawn activates "Legendary Fusion", fusing "Youkai Knight" with "089" to summon "Buruburu 89" (2550/ 2150). "Buruburu 89" attacks "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" (Hope LP: 2950). The effect of "Buruburu 89" activates, preventing any other monster currently on the field from attacking. The Dawn ends his turn.

Turn 5: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates his facedown "XYZ Charge", allowing him to attach one XYZ monster in his graveyard to another XYZ monster. Hope attaches "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" to "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon" (5000/ 0). Hope activates his facedown "Battle Melody", forcing "Buruburu 89" to attack "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon". "Buruburu 89" attacks "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon". Due to the effect of "Buruburu 89", both players draw a card instead of damage being taken. Hope activates the effect of "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon", attaching "Zubaba Knight" (6000/ 0), while placing "Turret Warrior" on top of his deck. Hope sets one card and ends his turn

"Well, you're not a really good duelist" Said Hope. "Please, you're using a monster that currently has 6000 attack points. That's more powerful the the most powerful monster in this dimension" Said The Dawn. "Same here. The most powerful monster in my dimension has 5000 attack points." Said Hope. "Interesting" Said The Dawn.

Turn 6: The Dawn

The Dawn draws. The Dawn activates his facedown "CORE 1", allowing his to special summon "Freeze 01" (4000/ 3200) in attack mode. The Dawn activates his facedown "Super Evolution", banishing "Freeze 01" to special summon "Super Freeze 01Z" (6500/ 5000) in attack mode. "Super Freeze 01Z" attacks "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon", with the effect of "Super Freeze 01Z" activating, multiplying the damage by the amount of overlay units "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon" has (6). The Dawn activates "Romuloide Force", doubling the damage Hope takes (Hope LP: 0). Hope activates his facedown "Revamp Life", making his life points equal to witch ever monster on the field he chooses. Hope choose "Super Freeze 01Z" (Hope LP: 6500). The Dawn ends his turn.

"Oh god. That hurt..." Said Hope, before he passed out. "Well, looks like I..." Said the Dawn. "No you don't" Said Akiza, as she took Hope's duel disk and deck. "Oh? So the student wishes to take down the master?" Asked the Dawn. "You taught me nothing" Said Akiza.

Turn 7: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza sets one monster and ends her turn.

Turn 8: The Dawn  
The Dawn draws. "Super Freeze 01Z" attacks Akiza's facedown monster, witch was "Reverse Buster". The Dawn ends his turn.

Turn 9: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza sets one monster and ends her turn.

Turn 10: The Dawn

The Dawn draws. "Super Freeze 01Z" attacks Akiza's facedown monster, witch was "Zombowwow". Akiza activates the effect of "Zombowwow", special summoning "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon" (0/ 0) in defence mode. The Dawn ends his turn.

Turn 11: Akiza  
Akiza draws. Akiza pendulum summons "Doom Shaman" (2400/ 2000), "Turret Warrior" (1200/ 2000) and "Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest" (1700/ 1000). Akiza activates her facedown "Level Out", making all monsters on her side of the field level 4. Akiza overlays two of her level four monsters two XYZ summon "Number 39: Utopia". Akiza activates "Duel Rank Up Magic", rank up chaos evolving "Number 39: Utopia" into both "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" (2600/ 2000) and "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" (2800/ 2500). Akiza activates the effect of "Number C39: Utopia Ray V", detaching one overly unit to destroy "Super Freeze 01Z" and inflict damage equal to it's attack point to The Dawn (The Dawn LP: 0). Akiza wins.

"Oh my god, did you burn him to win?" Asked Hope, as he stood up. "Yes" Said Akiza. "Why would you do that!? Everyone knows not to burn a guy to death!" Shouted Hope. "Well, I do what I think is needed to win" Said Akiza. The Dawn then made a black hole and jumped through it. "Well done" Said Hope, before Akiza and Hope jumped through the black hole.

Meanwhile, in a room backstage

"Crap. Everything gonna fade away now" Said Ofies. O- Emily then walked through a red portal.

Meanwhile, in a black world

"The Dawn! We're here to bring you in!" Declared Hope, as all three people made it to an arena. "There's no use! I made a black hole that will destroy the 5ds Dimension!" Declared The Dawn. "How... how do you know about the dimensions? I never told you about them" Said Hope. "I'm from another dimension, you fool! In fact, it was you that tried to kill me, Bhunivelze!" Declared Bhunivelze. "Bhunivelze!? I tried to kill you? When!?" Asked Hope. "What do you mean when!?" Asked Bhunivelze. "I... I have never tried to kill you! Not even in my dimension!" Shouted Hope. "I am here" Said Ofies, as she arrived through the portal she made. "Well, the gangs all here. Let's do this" Said Hope. "Fine. I will duel all three of you. So long as I can have three times of what you all have" Said Bhunivelze. "So, this means that you start with 12000 life points, 15 cards in hand, 15 monsters, spells and traps on the field, and you get to draw 3 cards during your turn" Said Hope. "Correct" Said Bhunivelze. "Well, I can allow the life points and the field thing, but I'm not going to allow the hand and drawing thing" Said Hope. "Fine by me" Said Bhunivelze. Hope, Akiza and Ofies then activated there duel disks, and drew five cards, while Bhunivelze made 5 cards appear and float in front of him.

Turn 1: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza activates "Wake Up Fever", allowing her, Hope and Ofies to special summon one card from there extra decks. Akiza special summons "White Sanctuary Wyvern" (3000/ 2800), Hope special summons "Shooting Quasar Dragon" (4000/ 4000) and Emily special summons "Glazer Dragonsis" (900/ 2300) in defence mode. The effect of "Glazer Dragonsis" activates, and Emily banishes 2 cards, making "Glazer Dragonsis" unable to be destroyed by battle or card effects. Akiza sets three cards and ends her turn.

Turn 2: Ofies

Ofies draws. Ofies activates "Space Time Tear", allowing her to banish a card and then special summon a card from the banished zone. Ofies banishes the "Rageki" in her hand to special summon "History Deity Krass" (2000/ 2000) in defence mode. The effect of "History Deity Krass" activates, adding one Pendulum Monster to Ofies's hand. Ofies adds another "History Deity Krass" to her hand. Ofies places "History Deity Krass" in her Left Pendulum Zone (LPZ: 5). Ofies ends her turn.

Turn 3: Hope

Hope draws. Hope places "Timegazer Magician" in his Right Pendulum Zone (RPZ: 8). The pendulum effect of "History Deity Krass" activates, making it's scale 2 since there is another card in a pendulum zone. Hope activates "Shared Pendulum", allowing Emily, Akiza and Hope to pendulum summon with "History Deity Krass" and "Timegazer Magician". Hope pendulum summons "Reverse Buster" and "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" (1800/ 1200). Hope overlays his 2 level 4 monsters to XYZ Summon "Mastroke the Symphony Djinn" (1800/ 2300) in defence mode. Hope ends his turn.

"What a feeble attempt at defending your selfs" Said Bhunivelze. "Feeble? A total of 5 powerful monsters stand in your way. Mastroke can defend itself from destruction, then set your monster. If you destroy Shooting Quasar, I can special summon Shooting Star. Krass... has 2000 attack and defence, Glazar cannot be destroyed, and White Sanctuary Wyvern has 3000 attack points. I would be surprised if you destroyed even one" Said Hope.

Turn 4: Bhunivelze

Bhunivelze draws. Bhunivelze activates "Godly Influence", allowing Hope to select two cards from his deck and add them to his hand. Hope choses "Card of Last Will" and "Pendulum Fake Charity". Bhunivelze activates the effect of the "Doom Angel" (1400/ 300) in his hand, special summoning it to Akiza's side of the field. If "Doom Angel" is face up by Akiza's next turn, Akiza will lose 4000 life points. Hope activates the second effect of his "Shared Pendulum", destroying it to place "Doom Angel" in his Left Pendulum Zone (LPZ: 0). Bhunivelze sets three cards and ends his turn.

Turn 5: Akiza

Akiza draws. "White Sanctuary Wyvern" attacks directly (Bhunivelze LP: 9000). Akiza ends her turn.

Turn 6: Ofies

Ofies draws. "History Deity Krass" attacks directly, but Bhunivelze activates "Negotiations", negating the attack and giving Ofies an extra 1000 life points (Ofies LP: 5000). Ofies ends her turn.

Turn 7: Hope

Hope draws. "Shooting Quasar Dragon" attacks directly (Bhunivelze LP: 5000). Hope sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 8: Bhunvelze

Bhunivelze draws. Bhunivelze activates "14 Day Awakening", sending the "Ereshkigal, Ultimate Creation" in his hand to the graveyard to ritual summon "Bhunivelze, God of the Fal'ce" (3900/ 4000) in attack mode. Bhunivelze activates the first effect of "Bhunivelze, God of the Fal'ce", special summoning 3 "Areonite" (3000/ 1200) in attack mode. One "Areonite" attacks "History Deity Krass" (Ofies LP: 4000). Bhunivelze activates the second effect of "Bhunivelze, God of the Fal'ce", destroying all other monsters on the field. "Bhunivelze, God of the Fal'ce" attacks Hope directly (Hope LP: 100). Bhunivelze ends his turn.

"Ha, ha, ha! I told you I could take you all down!" Declared Bhunivelze. "Shut up! I'm not dead yet" Said Hope.

Turn 9: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza activates her facedown "Call of the Haunted", special summoning "White Sanctuary Wyvern" from her graveyard. Akiza sets two cards and ends her turn.

Turn 10: Ofies

Ofies draws. Ofies activates "Eloltory", special summoning "Past Deity Ge'lang Nor" (3600/ 2300) in attack mode. Ofies ends her turn.

"Well, we're going to do this. Let's give it all we got!" Declared Hope. "Sorry, but I'm going to activates Doom!" Declared Bhunivelze, as Akiza and Ofies life points went down to 100. "Now, when my turn starts, you will all lose 100 life points!" Declared Bhunivelze. For a split second, Hope's deck glowed.

Turn 11. Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates "Saviour's Ritual", sending "Past Deity Ge'lang Nor" and "White Sanctuary Wyvern" to the graveyard to ritual summon "Lightning, the Saviour" (3500/ 2400) in attack mode. The first effect of "Lightning, the Saviour" activates, making it's attack points the same as the combined total of the attack points of all the monsters used to summon it plus it's own (10100/ 2400). "Lightning, the Saviour" attacks "Bhunivelze, God of the Fal'ce".

"What's happening?" Asked Akiza, as Lightning attacked Bhunivelze, causing a massive light bubble to be made. "Ofies! Get Akiza out of here!" Shouted Hope, for witch Ofies ran over to Akiza and teleported them out of there. Hope then got absorbed into the light bubble.

Back in the real world

Akiza and Emily appear out of a portal. "He's gone... he's gone. He died. I hate what she did" Said Emily, while crying. "Emily. He called you Ofies. Why?" Asked Akiza. Emily then faded away, and reappeared in the Dimensional Vortex. "He... he said my brothers name? But, he died before he was born. How did he know?" Wondered Emily. Emily then faded away again.

Well, this is the end of my Reboot of Yugioh 5ds. It was hopefully fun for you, and well, Hope is dead.

"Wake up" Said Lightning.


End file.
